darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
775
Dirk warns Barnabas that he will kill Rachel if he does not bring Laura back. Synopsis : Collinwood before the turn of the century, a time of events more evil and bizarre than any it had ever known. On this night terror invades the great house, for its mistress has become the victim of a former servant who is now one of the living dead. Now she must serve him, obey his every command. And before the arrival of another dawn he will send her on an evil mission; a mission involving murder. Dirk bites Rachel. Barnabas arrives at Collinwood to meet with Edward. Edward tells Barnabas that he is convinced that Dirk is a vampire. Edward shows Barnabas Judith’s state. Edward suspected Barnabas and this was a test to see her reaction. They look over Judith, and Barnabas leaves soon after. Later, Edward hears noises downstairs. The front door is open. The foyer is dark. He hears crashes. Judith moans. The vase of flowers is on the floor. Edward looks downstairs, leaving Judith alone. Edward shuts the door but as he goes back up to the landing. Dirk is there behind him and chokes him down from behind. Dirk goes to Judith and gives her a gun. He has plans for tomorrow night. Barnabas at the Old House has a gun. Dirk comes to him and tells him he has Rachel. He wants Barnabas to use his powers to bring Laura back. Dawn: Edward comes to Judith's room and finds her gone. Rachel, at Peabody's farm, is met by Judith, who points a gun at her and apologizes. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins *Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Rachel: Where's Tim? (reprised from the previous episode) * TIMELINE: It was earlier this evening when Judith was bitten. Day 301 begins, and will end in 776. 12 midnight: Judith sleeps. 1:05am: Edward hears an intruder. Dirk instructs Judith to leave the house at dawn; he will come back for her tomorrow night. It will be dawn in one hour. * This is the first time within the series that two vampires, Barnabas and Dirk, are together in the same scene. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Judith arrives at Dirk's coffin, a sound cue starts, stops, and rewinds. * At the beginning of the first scene with Edward, the camera is on Louis Edmonds' hands holding the doorknobs to the drawing room of Collinwood. He waits for several seconds until he receives his cue to close the doors and begin the scene. * Jonathan Frid flubs his lines when Barnabas is talking to Edward about using Judith to find Dirk: "You won't be able to prevent it. She is completely under his power. Now that...you should allow her to leave...in case." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 775 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 775 - The WinnerCategory:Dark Shadows episodes